mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Nathaniel
Nathaniel is one of the students attending Sweet Amoris High. He is the leader of the student body and is Amber's older brother. About Nathaniel is a very kind guy and is the school's student body president. He reveals in Episode 3 that he is allergic to pollen if your Candy puts the flowers in the Student Council Room instead of the Ficus tree. Nathaniel learned to play drums during the school concert/Deborah saga. He could not do so earlier because his parents thought that learning them would distract him from his studies. He did not know how to play any instruments prior to that arc. In Episode 23, it's been revealed that his father abuses him. In Episode 24, he is now legally independent (due to Castiel's suggestion) and lives in his own apartment. History When he was young, he was actually the bad-boy type, and the reasons for his drastic personality change are still unknown. He used to bully Amber, causing the lack of trust between Nathaniel and his parents, especially his father. Appearance He has short wavy-ish blonde hair and golden eyes. He wears a white long sleeved dress shirt with gold buttons, some of them being unbuttoned towards the bottom of the shirt, a sky blue tie, and light brown dress pants. In his shirt pocket, he always carries a red and green pen. He usually has a clipboard in his right hand. However, in Episode 9, you have the opportunity to see Nathaniel at the beach, where he will be wearing his bathing suit. His bathing suit is simple light blue shorts with a dark blue floral print with some white details along the right and left side. In Episode 11, Nathaniel wears a school uniform for the orienteering race. He wears a white jacket with dark grey details, such as around the upper arm, shoulder, hood, pockets, and along the zipper area. He wears dark grey sweat pants with white stripes along his legs and dark grey spots. The adjustment strings on the pants are white with dark grey aglets. Both of his hands are in the jacket pockets. In Episode 15, when Deborah tells your candy her story, Nathaniel will be seen wearing a light grey polo shirt with little white buttons. The sleeves stop just above the elbows and is thickly trimmed with white. Over that, he wears a blue argyle sweater vest. The bottom of the vest is trimmed thickly with white fabric. The neck of the vest is V-shaped and trimmed white. He wears simple dark blue denim jeans and carries a scroll in his right hand. In Episode 18, Nathaniel pretty much permanently changes his style. He wears a white t-shirt that has a blue tie print on it. The tie has white circular designs on it. His shirt has a blue collar and the bottom has a blue trim. Over that, he wears a grey blazer. Instead of his usual clipboard, he carries nothing. He wears grey-blue denim jeans with small rips on them. In Episode 21, Nathaniel has three costumes for each of the three plays. In Sleeping Beauty, he wears a princely outfit that consists of a white jacket (stops near the top of his neck) that has golden designs and gold buttons on it. The cuffs and underside of the jacket are a dark royal blue color. Under his jacket, he seems to have a light yellow pleated undershirt and a dark royal blue cravat tied into a bow. He wears white pants to match his outfit. He wears a white prince-type hat adorned with blue feathers, one consisting of an orange-brown falcon feather and a large, fluffy light yellow feather. On the center of the hat, he has a blue rounded stone held in some golden plating. For Alice in Wonderland, Nathaniel wears a white doublet that has a high collar and a club and a diamond on the left side then a spade and a heart on the right. The center of his doublet has a red heart connected with red strings connecting his armor plates to his red cape. The heart has a golden star burst like detail underneath the heart and trails down to where it makes a peak and trims the edges of his doublet. At the bottom of his doublet, he has a red gem stone. The sleeves have black stripes and metal gauntlets on his wrists. He has metal armor plates on his shoulders, edged with gold and elegant golden designs. Underneath his doublet, he wears a black skin-tight shirt and black skin-tight leather pants. He wears a rather extravagant crown with a red heart cut gem in the center, and green gems on both sides. The peaks around the primary peak have golden little spheres on the tips. For Little Red Riding hood, Nathaniel wears a grey rabbit jumpsuit that has a golden zipper. The suit consists of a smiling rabbit hood and the ears tipped white. His belly area is white and his abnormally huge paws are white with a few white specks on the grey of his arms. In Episode 23, you get a chance to see what Nathaniel sleeps in. He sleeps in his underwear, which are simple black boxer briefs. No shirt in sight. in Episode 24, Nathaniel has a new, more matured type of look. He wears a blue long sleeved V-neck shirt, trimmed an aqua blue color, the same color is on the cuff to the fore-arm area of his sleeves, white jeans with little buttons, and his facial features are much more matured. His hair looks to be more golden colored and a tad shorter than what it used to be. His default expression looks more happier and serene since he's begun living on his own. Previously, he wore something similar, except the neck line stopped at the edge of his neck and his shoulders were adorned with a light blue and white feathered pattern. This was changed due to many complaints and criticism over the shirt. In episode 25, he wears a buttoned up white lab coat over his clothing for science class like the rest of the students. Personality Nathaniel is dependable and easy to get along with. He can seem insecure at times, but he is confident overall. He likes girls who are serious. He loves cats and strongly dislikes Castiel. He can be described as uptight, although he can be very kind and sweet as well. He can seem a tad irritable because of his home life and tends to prefer staying at school late to work or go into the neighborhood to feed stray cats, despite it sometimes getting him in trouble. When speaking to him, don't be obnoxious and rude, but don't be too easy-going and laid back either. He wants someone who is serious, reasonable, kind, and professional. Nathaniel loves to read, preferably crime novels. In Episode 19, you can get him a crime novel. When you give it to him, he laughs. Your Candy questions if he didn't like it. On the contrary, he loves it and says it was his favorite book, having read it over twenty times. He was grateful for the new copy because his old copy was damaged. Nathaniel has a great memory (unlike Lysander), such as remembering Melody's birthday in Episode 7. In episode 21, it is mentioned by Rosalya that Nathaniel only remembers school-related topics Nathaniel can be defensive about his family, even if they aren't the best of people. Nathaniel can have a shy personality around Candy, such as being quite bashful when speaking to her at times. He also has moments where he is seen being very protective over her, especially around Dake. Nathaniel often does have some jealous moments, such as in Episode 9 and 11 (if you choose to stay with Nathaniel) he said he would've been upset if Candy chose to stay with Dake in both episodes. In Episode 21 (if you didn't choose him to see the sets and you have a high affinity with him) he will be noticeably upset and sarcastic. Nathaniel's personality makes a change in Episode 24, and he is much more laid-back and social. He seems to have gained much more confidence in showing his affection towards your Candy as well as having much more confidence in himself. Friends and Family 'Parents' Nathaniel is currently president of the student council and tries to be a good student as well to regain the respect and trust of his parents. According to Nathaniel, his father is a strict man who wants his children to be perfect. Nathaniel accomplished a lot to try to please his father, but his father was never impressed. It has also been revealed that his father abuses Nathaniel and his mother does nothing about it. 'Amber' Nathaniel is Amber's older twin brother that was born three minutes before her. As a child Amber was bullied by him very badly, causing the lack of trust between Nathaniel and his family, particularly his father. Currently, Nathaniel strives to have a good relationship with Amber. He tries to fill the role of an older brother, but fails. Amber does show that she cares for him, however. In Episode 23, she shows great distress and gets very emotional from learning how her father treated Nathaniel. And in Episode 24, though she doesn't exactly admit it, Amber misses Nathaniel and blames your Candy for every thing that had occurred in episode 23. 'Melody' Melody admitted that she liked Nathaniel, but was rejected when she confessed because according to him, she wasn't his type. Despite that, they remain normal friends, although she still has a crush on him and tends to get extremely jealous if your Candy gets close to him. Castiel Both Nathaniel and Castiel despise each other with a passion. Both are polar opposites: Castiel favoring the color red and dogs over cats, Nathaniel favoring the color blue and cats over dogs. It has been revealed in Episode 15 that they haven't always hated each other and that Deborah is the reason they hate each other. Sure, they weren't on best terms, but they had some respect for each other back then. In Episode 23, Castiel decided he would help Nathaniel get out of the mess he was in. In Episode 24, it turns out that Castiel helped Nathaniel by suggesting that he be legally independent. Nathaniel remains confused as to why Castiel had helped him. It has been revealed that Nathaniel has no interest in building a friendship with Castiel in the second art book. Candy If your Candy has a good relationship (such as talking about books, being serious about school, and liking cats) with Nathaniel, he will be kind and helpful towards her, although he tends to be a bit awkward and blushes quite a bit when he's around her. In Episode 9, if your Candy's affinity is high with Nathaniel, he will mention that she looks good in a swim suit and starts to mention something before trailing off and blushing. If your Candy has a bad relationship with Nathaniel, he isn't as kind. The Boys Apart from Castiel, up until Episode 24, Nathaniel isn't seen much with the other boys without the influence of your Candy (you, him and Kentin looking for Leigh's suit; You and Alexy trying to convince Nathaniel; all the boys excluding Alexy and Castiel in your room). However, with his new personality, Nathaniel is a lot more open and is more social with the other guys. Manga In the manga Nathaniel is essentially the same as he is in-game, but there are a few manga-only extras. Exclusively in the manga, he practices boxing with the Candy (Lynn) and Kim. Nathaniel Manga.jpg Illustration-Manga Vol1-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Manga Vol2-Nathaniel.jpg Manga-Nathaniel.jpg Emotions Nath-normal.png Nath3.png Nath4.png Nath-facepalm.png 9Nath-normal.png 9Nath-epicfacepalm.png 9Nath-blush.png Episode11NathanielExpression1.png Episode11NathanielExpression2.png Episode11NathanielExpression3.png Episode11NathanielExpression4.png Episode15NathanielEmotion1.png Episode15NathanielEmotion2.png Episode15NathanielEmotion3.png Episode15NathanielEmotion4.png NathanielEmotion5.png NathanielEmotion6.png NathanielEmotion7.png NathanielEmotion8.png NathanielEmotion9.png NathanielEmotion10.png NathanielFacepalm2.png NathanielBruise.png NathanielBruiseBlush.png NathanielBruiseFacepalm.png NathanielBruiseBlush2.png Episode21NathanielEmotionRidingHood1.png Episode21NathanielEmotionRidingHood2.png Episode21NathanielEmotionRidingHood3.png Episode21NathanielEmotionSleepingBeauty1.png Episode21NathanielEmotionSleepingBeauty2.png Episode21NathanielEmotionSleepingBeauty3.png Episode21NathanielEmotionSleepingBeauty4.png Episode21NathanielEmotionWonderland1.png AprilFoolsNathanielEmotion1.png AprilFoolsNathanielEmotion2.png NathBoxers.png NathBoxersBlush.png NathBoxersBlush2.png NathBoxersFacepalm.png Episode24NathanielEmotion1.png Episode24NathanielEmotion2.png Episode24NathanielEmotion3.png Episode24NathanielEmotion4.png Episode24NathanielEmotion5.png Nath.png NathSmile.png NathBlush.png NathFacepalm.png NathFacepalm2.png NathWorried.png NathAngry.png NathAngry2.png NathAngry3.png NathBlush2.png NathBlush3.png Nathaniel-LabCoat_1.png Nathaniel-LabCoat_2.png Nathaniel-LabCoat_3.png Nathaniel-LabCoat_4.png Nathaniel-LabCoat_5.png Illustrations Illustration-Episode1-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode2-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode2-Nathaniel&Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode3-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode4-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode5-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode6-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode7-Nathaniel Amber.jpg Illustration-Episode8-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode9-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode11-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode12-Nathaniel2.jpg Illustration-Episode12-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode13-Nathaniel Armin Castiel Lysader.jpg Illustration-Episode14-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode16-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode17-Kentin&Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode18-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Nathaniel2.jpg Illustration-Episode21-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode23-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode24-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode25-Nathaniel Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode26-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode27-Nathaniel and Priya.jpeg Illustration-Episode28-Nathaniel.jpeg Illustration-Episode Halloween2012-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Event_Halloween2013-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode JapanExpo-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Event Christmas2013-All.jpg Illustration-Event Christmas2014-All.jpg Illustration Comparison-Episode24-Nathaniel 1.png|nath 2i8daf7.png Odc_12_nathaniel.jpg Updated Appearance Nathaniel Concept.jpg|Concept Art First Edition Nathaniel.png|1st Edition 2010 Trivia *His favorite food is spaghetti carbonara or bolognese. His favorite color is blue. * He mentioned that he had a previous ex-girlfriend although doesn't mention who she is or why they broke up. *Nathaniel was created to be an opposite to Castiel, and thus he is the respected student body president and has a typical, easy-to-relate-to personality. *ChiNoMiko named him Nathaniel because she liked the name Nathan. * Despite how your relationship with Nathaniel is, because of the recent events in Episode 23, Melody will begin to show a more darker, negative side of herself towards you. References Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Dateable Category:Male Category:Student Category:Student Council Category:Gold Eyes Category:Sibling Category:Plays In A Band Category:Blonde Hair Category:Twin Category:Boys Category:Older Sibling Category:Appearance Change Category:Pet Owner Category:Stressful life Category:Independant Category:Loves Cats Category:Male Student Category:Student Council President Category:Drummer Category:Blue Tie Category:Dress Shirt Category:Serious Category:Hard Worker